The Cold & The Helpful
by AbstractAlexia
Summary: Jessica only has an axe, her gun and her 4 brothers. One day when she is cornered by walkers, she meets the cold Daryl Dixon. There's an attraction between them. She offers him to join her and her brothers but he declines. But when he needs help, will she help him?


**Author's Note: **

**I had to urge to upload something on my account since I've neglected it so much. I wrote this for someone on a website called Quizillla. It's uploaded there too. Please keep in mind that I wrote this 2 years ago and I only watched the Walking Dead once or twice so I can get a feel for his character. If his character is wrong then sorry, but I tried my hardest. I hope you enjoy :D**

Jessica sat in a tree, waiting for her one of her brothers to return. In this life, filled with walkers and danger, you had to be vigilant. Her 4 brothers had gone to the abandoned supermarket to get supplies and food because they had ran out. Jessica grasped her gun in one hand and an axe in the other. Her heart sunk all of a sudden. A feeling of fear came over her as she heard a faint scream, it sounded like her brother Sniper. She looked to the right in the direction of his voice and saw the four of them running, behind them was a swarm of walkers or zombies, whatever you call them. She gasped and stood up on the sturdy branch where she was. They were shooting at the zombies, but there was 20 maybe 30. She grabbed her gun and began shooting. She saw three coming near Sniper, and she aimed. **Boom, Boom, Boom.** Bullseye, she thought. All three in the head. She jumped from the tree she was on and landed on her feet on the ground. She smile in her thoughts._ Show time_. She threw her axe like a boomerang and got an entire row.  
"Run Jessica, Run !" exclaimed her brother, Spike.  
"You know I'll never leave you guys having all the fun," she called out as she took off the head of another walker. She shot two, three more near her other brother, Wolf. She whirled around the swarm, fast as lightening. That was what she was best at, speed. But then suddenly, one that was too close shoved her hard sending her to meet to the dirt floor. A group began to surround her and she yelled for her brothers.  
"Wolf!" No answer.  
"Spike, Jensin!" All she heard was gun fire.  
"Sniper!" Nothing. She took a deep breath and waited for inevitable. **Woosh! Woosh** Someone began to shoot the zombies, arrows went through the walker that tried to bite her neck just now. She looked down and remembered her handy dandy knife in her boot. She grabbed it and plunged it into one of the walker's eyes. Then she plunged it again in the throat, twisting it and plunged it deeper. She stared at the undead corpse now as someone touched her shoulder. A man, someone who she had never seen before, was looking at her offering his hand. She took it and he helped her up.  
"Are you alright?" She didn't speak, she just stared. Her knees were weak and wobbled. The man was undoubtably handsome. His dirty brown hair was wet and his face was covered in dirt. Still, she thought. He was cute. He looked at her and saw that she was weak. He picked her up and sat her down under a tree.  
"Stay here." He left in the direction of her brothers. She stayed there, and she realized that she hasn't slept in 3 days. Her eyes went heavy and she slept.  
"Hey wake up," she heard someone say. She slowly opened her eyes. She saw the man from before looking down at her.  
"Good, you're up."  
"My brothers, where are they?"  
"They're over there," he said gesturing to them near a fire. She got up and went to them. They saw her and began questioning her.  
"Are you ok? Do you feel like a walker?" asked the oldest, Jensin.  
"I'm fine, guys. This man got to them before I could," she said nodding in his direction. Wolf looked at him questioningly.  
"What's your name?"  
"Dixon, Daryl Dixon. You should get going, they like to come out more at night."  
"What about you?" asked Spike.  
"Don't worry about me, just go. I can take care of myself."  
"But-" Sniper took her by the arm and began to drag Jessica away.  
"Come on Jess, you heard what the man said. I don't know about you, but I don't want to be a walker anytime soon. So thank you and goodbye," he said to Daryl. Jess struggled against his grip and then finally released herself.  
"No, Sniper. I'm tired of you thinking you're the boss of me. You know exactly why I don't like this." Sniper and the rest of the brothers lowered their heads.  
"Yeah."  
"So please," she began saying to Daryl. "Together, we'll be stronger, faster and everything in between. We can survive better." He stared at her, both their cold eyes staring each other down. She was cute, Daryl thought. Cute and strong. But, he knew he couldn't get close. That wasn't the way to survive in this world.  
"I don't need people holding me back and making me slower. I'm going, alone." She frowned at him.  
"Cold-hearted bastard." She began to walk away, with her head up and arms crossed. Her black hair with a slight streak of green flowed in the January wind.  
"Dammit man, you seemed better then this," said Spike running to her. Daryl had no emotion. He didn't need any girl's sad feelings taking him off his game. He put his crossbow on his shoulder and didn't look back. Jensin, in the meantime, caught up with Jessica. They were always like twins, and not only because both their names started with 'J'. They knew each other's strengths and weaknesses. He found her under a tree, sitting and looking up at sky. Spike was with her, holding her. He came closer and sat in front of her.  
"J.J are you ok?"  
"I've never seen someone so heartless. He doesn't want help, who wouldn't want help in a time like this." She laid her head against Spike's shoulder. Jensin sighed and looked at her.  
"J.J you gotta understand, he's a guy. He's too macho to ask for help or accept it. He's a douche."  
"Damn right. Get the others, we're going to find shelter for the night." Jensin looked at her, she was still upset. She only put on a brave face for them, so they wouldn't have to worry. He nodded and got them.  
After hours of searching, they finally found a small house which seemed abandoned. They searched around and found that there was no sign of life or non-life. They had their rooms and slept. Except Jess. She stayed up, keeping watch and just because she couldn't sleep. She was so caught up with anger and worry towards Daryl. What if he was hurt? Who cares, she thought. He's macho enough to take care of himself. Hell, he sure looked gorgeous enough to make her faint the other day. Geez, look at her. Sappy over a guy whom she didn't know. She rolled her eyes at herself. "You're such a twit," she told herself as she fell asleep.  
In the morning, she woke up the boys. She found some food in the cabinets. She made some breakfast for them. They decided to find some water and went into the woods. Jensin, Jessica, and Spike went one way while Wolf and Sniper went another. Jessica, Jensin and Spike Walked and walked until they came upon a river bank. Jessica began walking towards to bank when she gasped. Walkers, at least 15 of them. And they were cornering their next meal. Jessica took a good look at the 'meal' and saw dirty dark brown hair. Daryl Dixon.  
"Good God." She reached for her gun and began to aim for one of the walkers closet to Dixon. Spike forced her to put her gun down, he hadn't seen Daryl yet.  
"J.J are you insane? If you get there attention, we are toast."  
"If we don't then Daryl is toast." She pushed Spike away and aimed again. She pulled the trigger and struck a walker. She kept going, getting three more. Jensin and Spike look at her and then begin to join her. Within 15 minutes, all walkers are dead, again. Jessica went to Daryl, who was breathing hard and eyes beginning to close.  
"Daryl, Daryl. Are you ok?"  
"Not...bitten..ok." She sighed in relief and looked at her brothers.  
"Can we bring him back to the house. Please?" Before Sniper, who arrived with Wolf a few moments before, could protest, Jensin nodded and began to pick Daryl up. Jessica felt her heart drop, she didn't want him to be hurt. They got back to the house and put Daryl in the so called living room, the only room with a couch basically. Jessica didn't leave his side. Daryl started blinking his eyes and all his body ached. He opened his eyes to see a ceiling. That, he thought. That doesn't seem right. Last time he was conscious he was in the woods, surrounded by walkers. Was this hell? Heaven? What? He groaned as he got up. He got up and saw familiar faces. The faces of the brothers of that girl he saved. Cute girl, scary brothers. They looked at him and one of the brothers, maybe Jensin, came to him and smiled  
"Welcome back, Dixon."  
"Uh, thanks."  
"How you feeling?"  
"Fine, where am I?"  
"Our temporary home."  
"Why?"  
"You were cornered by a few walkers."  
"I could have handled it," Daryl said stubbornly. Wolf growled at him and began yelling at him.  
"Look man, just take the damn help. She risked all our lives to save you. Spike here tried to stop her, but she wanted to save you. Because you know what if it was me," Wolf paused as he was face to face with Daryl.  
"I would have left your ass for dead." Daryl stared at him, trying to keep his cool while at the same time trying to remember what happened. Spike, who is usually very quiet, spoke up.  
"Just don't show that you didn't want help in front of her,  
She's really sensitive about it."  
"Why? She's probably seen survivors before."  
"Yeah, and each time she tries to save them and help them."  
"Why?"  
"Because she watched both our mother get killed by walkers."  
"And she couldn't do anything about it so now she tries to help scum like you to make up for it," said Sniper.  
"Where is she?"  
"Don't know, probably in her room." Daryl went in to go see but didn't find her there. He went back into the living room.  
"She's not here." Most of the brothers had a confused look on her face.  
"Where the hell is she then?" asked Wolf to everyone.  
"Check the tree outside her window, when J.J wants to be alone she likes the heights, mostly the trees. Check there," said Jensin smiling. Daryl looked at him emotionless and went to find her. He went into her room and saw her window, slightly opened and a tree near it. He peeked his head out of the window and saw the tree that Jensin was talking about. He climbed up halfway and then started to struggle to keep going. His breathing got harder so did his grip. He had no idea how Jessica did this. He saw a hand come down from above him.  
He looked up and saw Jessica looking at him and offering him her hand.  
"You're gonna fall, here grab my hand."  
"I can-" Daryl remembered what Spike had said.  
_"She's sensitive about it."_  
Daryl gripped her hand and Jess helped him up. They sat next to each other now, looking up at the full moon that was gleaming above them. She looked up at the sky but spoke to him.  
"How'd you know I was here?"  
"Your uh brothers told me."  
"Jensin?"  
"Yeah."  
"Remind me to beat him up," they chuckled together as she said that. Even if it was a smile chuckle from Daryl, Jessica was glad she could get that type of reaction from him. He seemed less mean when he smiled.  
"Why did you want to find me?"  
"I wanted to thank you for saving me back there."  
"You're welcome. Thanks for saving me, I was only returning the favor."  
"Thanks again."  
"Welcome." They continued to stare at the moon. Jess sighed and looked at Daryl.  
"I heard my brothers tell you about my mom."  
"Yeah," he said softly. "I'm sorry about them.  
"It's ok, its just hard to get through my days with just my brothers and we beware of those damned walkers everyday."  
"Hey, at least you have your brothers with you every step of the way. My brother, doesn't want anything to do with me, he has been described as the worst man in the world. And I would agree with them." He took Jess's chin and made her face him.  
"Be grateful for what you have and what you did have. Ok? You're a strong girl you know that, Jessica. I admire that," she didn't answer though, she just stared at him. She looked into his eyes, the moonlight made him saw the pains that he went through. Daryl looked into hers and the light made her eyes brighter and more beautiful. This doesn't usually happen to him, this feeling in his heart. His heart thumped at the sight of her. He went back and forth, staring at her cherry lips to her deep brown eyes. Should he? He didn't give it another thought, he kissed her softly on the lips. She smiled and kissed back. He ran his fingers through her hair kissed her deeper. When they broke apart, their foreheads were still touching. Daryl slowly touched her cheek and said softly as the moonlight grew slightly brighter on the young woman,"You're really something Jess." He stared at both her and the ground, slightly nervous. This was something different for him. Jessica smiled and grasped his hand softly.  
"Something that I really like," he said with a nervous smile. _Something I don't want to let go of._

**Do you like? Any requests for oneshots, I'm open :D just give me the info and I'll make it magic :D**

**REVIEWS ARE NEEDED AND APPRECIATED! thanks for reading!**


End file.
